TS1 World of Dreams Pt 1
by TheSpaz179
Summary: When Twilight Sparkle receives a letter from both of the Princesses requesting the main characters immediate presence in Canterlot, it's up to her and Spike to round up the other ponies before a teleport to the city on the side of a mountain. An evil force has been awakened, and Equestria as we know it... may stay the same for the most part when this story is over.


World of Dreams, Part 1

By TheSpaz179

Once upon a time,

In a world where some call it "Unnatural"

There lived these strange creatures who stood on their feet like monkeys

But were civilized, not unlike ponies

These beings were called "humans"

They were… interesting to say the least

They had five appendages on each "hand"

And they may have a meaning in life, but there was no such thing as a Cutie Mark

They were not restricted to certain jobs

Their world, "Earth", is a place much like the vast Everfree Forest

Animals can choose to take care of themselves

Plants grow by themselves

The weather has no pattern

And yet,

They all lived in peace

Not much is known about these fairy tale creatures,

Other than that they destroyed some species we live with, today.

Dragons, Pegasai, Unicorns, Alicorns, Griffons, Manticores,

All died at the hands of these creatures.

However, there have been rumors circulating about these beings in Equestria…

But, those are only rumors,

Besides, all the rumors say that the humans are either extinct,

…Or may someday arrive…

Lyra Heartstrings looked up from her book. She looked slightly scared, yet shaking with excitement. The cyan Unicorn mare had many relatives in the mythology field of work, so this kind of stuff excited her. She had adored humans since she was just a little filly. Her uncle gave her a sketch of what he thought a human would look like, and she's been drawing ever since. Her fillyfriend, Bon Bon wondered about her sometimes.

(I know somepony will believe me, one day,) Lyra thought to herself. Remembering what she wanted to do, she put on a saddle and put the book in the strap. She hurried over to Ponyville's Library, where she could get a professional's opinion on the matter.

*****Insert theme song here*****

The purple Unicorn mare, Twilight Sparkle, was hastily looking around her library, looking for a certain book. "Spiiiiike!" she called. Hastily down the steps, Spike the Dragon tripped on a stair and fell down on his head.

"You called…?" he asked, head on the floor.

"This is no time for sleeping on your head, Spike!" she said as her horn glowed red, engulfing Spike in it's grip, then dropping him on Twilight's back. "I can't find _Starlight Thief _anywhere!"

"Isn't that an adult pony book? How should I know where it is?" Spike inquired.

"Duh, you put away all the books, I need you to go to the front desk and look in the turn-in box, and see if it's there," she commanded.

"Fine…" Spike grumbled, before muttering something under his breath that would make this FanFic T-rated. As he opened the box from behind the desk, a certain Unicorn pony with a lyre cutie mark walked in. "Oh, hi Lyra!" Spike greeted, "Need anything?"

Lyra looked at Spike for a few seconds before whispering, "Do you know where Twilight is? I need her opinion on this really inter-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Spike said, aware of this kind of assistance. "Twilight! Lyra needs your help on something!" he yelled.

"Coming!" she yelled back, the sound of her voice getting close. Once she got in front of the desk, she asked, "Hi, Lyra! What can I help you with?"

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to laugh, okay?" Lyra asked.

"Hookay," Twilight replied.

Lyra shifted her eyes from left to right before whispering into the purple one's ear, "I think humans might be real!" Lyra stepped back, eyes still shifting.

Twilight's eyes narrowed. "Really, Lyra? Well, this is better than when you tried convincing Colgate you found a Sea Pony in the Whitetail River," she said. Lyra looked down. Twilight noticed this and forced a smile and asked, "Well, what makes you suddenly believe? I know your family has some mythology studies in it, and you grew up with legends, but what makes you say that now?"

Lyra magicked her book out of her saddle. "Read page 35, and stop acting all saddle-sore about what I believe in," she reported.

Twilight read about it, but she raised an eyebrow before speaking, "This says here that when a human dreams, they dream about what they want to dream. And what are the chances these creatures would even think about choosing to dream into Equestria? Wouldn't they have to know the exact name of Equestria, first? And what are the chances Equestria is even in their language?" Twilight retorted. Lyra just had her eyes wide open the whole explanation. "…And plus, they wouldn't even be here long, anyways, there is no known way a human could ever be stabilized in Equestria! Furthermore…" Twilight couldn't continue as the sound of burping and a bit of green flame came up behind her, making the two mare's manes stick up for a second or two.

"Let's see what this is about…" Spike said, uncurling the scroll that came from his magic fire breath. Lyra and Twilight turned to the dragon as he read aloud:

_Dearest Twilight Sparkle,_

_ You and your friends' presence in Canterlot is requested IMMEDIATELY. No time to explain!_

_**Harmonia Victoriam**_

_** Alacorna Solinvictus,**_

_** Celestia Principissa**_

_**Harmonia Vobiscum. Alacorna Noctis, **_

_**Luna Principissa**_

"Whoa, both of the seals of the princesses! And it sounds like they're in trouble!" Spike exclaimed after he was finished reading, "We've gotta' hurry!" Twilight just sat there with her mouth open, staring into nothing. "Uh, hello? Twilight?" Spike asked. "Ugh," he grumbled as he face-palmed. He went up to her face, and flicked her horn. She blinked twice.

"WE GOT A LETTER FROM BOTH PRINCESSES? AND THEY SOUND LIKE THEY'RE IN DANGER?" she yelled, pupils shrinking.

"Uh, yeah. I just said that," Spike said coolly.

"WHO CARES? RIGHT NOW WE HAVE TO GET MY FRIENDS AS FAST AS POSSIBLE! I'LL GO GET FLUTTERSHY, RAINBOW, AND APPLEJACK, AND YOU GET PINKIE AND RARITY, GOT IT? GOOD!" she yelled as she grabbed her saddlebag and ran out the door in a blur.

Spike looked to Lyra, "Well, now's not a good time to be here, now. We'll be closed while we're gone, unless Noteworthy comes over an-"

"No, no, it's okay, I'll come back another time," the unicorn said before she trotted back out of the library, ears drooping a little. (Looks like I got my hopes up…) she thought.

Twilight and Spike ran out of the library, looking to find some friends. Lyra walked past a bush, before being involuntarily pulled in.

"What's going on?" Lyra asked to nopony in particular.

"Shh…" came the obviously male voice, "I know the humans, I was one of them at one point."

Lyra used her horn to make light enough to see him. "Doctor Whooves," she said, blandly, "Everypony in Ponyville already heard your story. And nopony but me even believes it."

Doctor was wounded by these words. "Yes, well- well I… Just listen, I've something important to tell you about the future of Equestria!" he explained himself.

Lyra sighed, "Alright, fine. Tell me what you want."

Doctor Whooves smiled, "Okay, as you know, the wind from the Everfree Forest has been getting stronger for a while, correct?"

"Uh, yeah," Lyra responded.

"Well, there's a reason for that!" he said.

Lyra gasped, her yellow eyes shrank.

"It's called the Coriolis Effect and has absolutely nothing to do with what I'm about to tell you."

Lyra's eyes returned to normal.

"But, I know what's going on: Look at this diagram," Whooves said, pulling a piece of paper out of his saddlebag. Lyra picked up the sheet using her magic and looked at it. Her eyelids went half closed.

"This is a banana muffin recipe," she said.

Doctor blushed. "Oh, um, wrong paper," he said, putting the recipe in the bag and pulling out another scroll. "HERE'S the right paper."

Lyra looked at it as Whooves explained, "See, here's my original timeline on the far left, it continues forward until it has two branches, when I fled here and somehow put influence in some other universe. So, as my original universe carries on normally, I am put in this timeline, the one we're in now. After the Grand Galloping Gala of last year, the alternate universe of this one collided with this one, resulting in the "On a Cross and Arrow" event. The timelines eventually go their separate ways and will probably never intersect again.

"Then, Discord was taken down and then the Royal Wedding happened, etcetera, now we're at today. My studies have shown that the timeline that I had some influence on will sometime today, split and have two alternate timelines, each one being completely unaware of the other existing. Should this matter? No, but one of the alternate timelines is supposed to collide with ours, and continue on. My studies of lore have shown that…"

The Doctor went on and on about his studies and about something important, but Lyra was bored, so she let her mind wander. She eventually realized that Whooves's saddlebag's clip was a muffin. (_What's he talking about? Probably something important. Should I care? Probably. Why does he have a muffin clip? I hope he realizes I stopped listening at "two branches",_) Lyra thought.

Lyra started listening again, "…So I need you to follow the Ponyville Six (and Spike) to Canterlot!"

"Okay!" Lyra replied. And she casually trotted out of the bush humming a familiar tune to this franchise.

Meanwhile, in another part of town…

Twilight Sparkle is going crazy and teleporting to find Rainbow Dash…

ZAP!

Twilight teleported in front of Golden Harvest (nicknamed Carrot Top) on top of a roof and yelled, "Have you seen Rainbow Dash?"

"Uh…" she started. And before she could finish or find an excuse, Twilight teleported again.

ZAP!

Berryshine Punch walked out her front door and came face to face with Twilight. "Have YOU seen Rainbow Dash?"

"I've not not not not seen rainb-bows all day…" Berry replied, obviously drunk.

"ARG!"

ZAP!

At Sugarcube Corner, it was a happy day for little pony Lancer. It was the little athlete's birthday and he had a big cake wheeled out. It had yellow and pink frosting, with strawberries and everything. The Cakes and the party guests were about to start singing the "Happy Birthday" song when… ZAP! "HAVE YOU SEEN RAINBOW DASH?" came out of the birthday cake, getting frosting everywhere. Twilight looked down and saw she had almost made a little colt cry when she used an "Undo" spell to fix the cake. She laughed nervously before leaving the store.

ZAP!

ZAP! "Have you seen Rainbow… Eugh," Twilight stopped, being disgusted at Doctor Colgate's patient's teeth. Colgate had her eyes closed as she used her magic to bring out a blow torch. She opened her eyes and used a teleport spell on Twilight.

ZAP!

Twilight found herself in Sweet Apple Acres, hearing something going on in the barn. Two of her friends making grunting noises. Applejack and Rainbow Dash. She walked over to the barn doors, opened them, and found…

:D

Applejack and Rainbow Dash having a Tug O' War with lines made in the hay. Fluttershy was keeping score, the two of them had yet to make a single point. "Rainbow Dash!" called Twilight.

Rainbow looked at Twilight. "Huh?" she said, thus letting go of the rope. Letting go of the rope during a Tug O' War never ends up good for either side. Applejack was found against the wall, pigs with wings flying above her head. "Urrg! Look what you made me do Twilight!" Rainbow complained.

Twilight looked over to Applejack, "You're right, and I'm very sorry."

Rainbow looked at Twilight, "I meant you made me lose." This earned two angry stares from TS and AJ. "Hehe, I mean, 'and Applejack, too!'" Rainbow indirectly apologized.

Fluttershy flew down from her perch and asked, "Why are you here, anyways, Twilight?"

Reminding Twi of why she came here in the first place was the best and worst thing Fluttershy could do. "Oh! That's right!" she exclaimed. Twilight opened her saddlebag and magicked the scroll over to them. "The Princesses said they needed to see us IMMEDIATELY. Grab your saddlebags and let's meet up in front of the Library as fast as possible!"

"No worries, Twi, I," Rainbow started.

"AS. FAST. AS. POSSIBLE," Twilight repeated.

"Uh, yes, ma'am!" Fluttershy responded before flying as fast as possible out the barn window, Rainbow soon following.

Applejack walked over to the opposite wall of the barn, her saddlebag leaning against it. "I was plannin' on headin' out in the Everfree Forest to see if I could find any new apples anyways, I'm already packed," AJ said, chuckling, "Well, best we go now." Applejack started walking towards the barn door, before Twilight stood up behind her.

"Right, you are!" she said before starting a teleport spell for the Library.

ZAP!

Applejack's eyes were discombobulated as she unexpectedly found herself in front of the Library. "Ya couldn't have warned me?" she asked, "Not even a little?"

"Sorry Applejack," Twilight said, "But we have no time for another one of your lectures, we HAVE to wait here impatiently for the next few minutes!" Twilight rocked herself next to the sign indicating the library, her eyes wide open.

Applejack looked at Twilight, one of her eyebrows raised, "Wha- lectures? What in the hay are y'all talkin' about?" After earning no response, Applejack sighed and decided to just sit down and wait this whole thing out.

MEANWHILE…

"Spike! I can't!"

"Uhm, yes, you can!"

"But I'll get dirty!"

"So?"

"SO?"

As you could probably tell, Rarity was playing hard to get with Spike. She was standing on a lone rock in the middle of a giant puddle. "How I got in this situation is rather embarrassing, but you'll have to get me down, Spike!"

Spike groaned, but then his eyes widened as he realized she would have to come down eventually. "So, if I just stand here and wait, you'll come down?"

"Ye- NO," was his reply.

"Could you at least tell me how you got up there in the first place?" Spike asked.

"Oh, alright, FINE. If you simply MUST know, I lost a bet with Rainbow Dash earlier today, and if I lost, I was to get into, a bit of a problem, if you will. AND NOW I NEED HELP."

"Alright," Spike replied. He walked up to a certain Carrot Top, who was currently working on her roof, a tool in her mouth. "Hey, could I borrow that ladder?" Spike asked.

"Uh, I guess. I'm not using it, but I'll need it to get dow-"

Spike had stopped listening at this point, as he took the ladder and rushed to where Rarity's rock (not Tom) was.

"Oh, thank GOODNESS," Rarity said as she got down the ladder. "I thought I was going to be stranded up there forever!"

"Or at least until the rain evaporated…" Spike muttered.

"What was that, Spike?" she asked, genuinely not knowing what he had said.

"Um, I, uh…" he started. Then, he remembered why he was there in the first place. "Oh, right! The Princesses need us in Canterlot as quick as possible, so you should pack your things quickly so we can head out. We meet up at the library in 20 minutes!"

"Well, then," she said calmly, "I do believe I should get to my Boutique and prepare." She walked away…

"Alright, then… uh, Pinkie Pie's next!" Spike said to himself before he ran towards the sugary place known as Sugarcube Corner.

Spike opened the door to a pretty weird scene. There was a cake, several foals, and a few parents. But that wasn't the weird part, the weird part was that one of the foals (presumably the birthday colt) was crying, although nothing appeared to be wrong. Mrs. Cake was walking over to attend the foals, before Spike said, "Hey, Mrs. Cake! I need to see Pinkie Pie."

"Sure thing, sweetie! She's upstairs in her room," Mrs. Cake responded.

"Thanks!" Spike said as he walked up the stairs to where the pink beast lived.

Spike couldn't believe it, but he saw an even weirder scene before him. Pinkie and Gummy were sitting in yellow bean bags, holding video game controllers, and playing Mortal Kombat on a TV. Only, Gummy was winning.

"What?" he asked.

Pinkie Pie turned around and said cheerfully, "Oh, hiya, Spike! Need somethin'?"

"Uh, yeah. Um, the Princesses need us up in Canterlot pronto, so if you could just pack u-" Spike began, before he was interrupted.

"Oh, silly Spike! I already have my things packed!"

"What?" he asked again.

"Silly, silly Spike," Pinkie tsked, "Now is not the time for questions, as our Princesses really need our assistancesesses."

"What?" Spike repeated.

"Let's just go!" Pinkie said, before they both left, little did they know that they had left little scumbag Gummy alone to finish a multiplayer match while the other player left.

A toothless smile.

"So, is everypony ready?" Twilight asked the six.

"Yeah!"

"Are you prepared for anything?"

"Yeah!"

"Mostly!" came one voice.

Twilight shifted her now narrowed eyes around. "Who in Equestria said that?" Everypony but Spike moved to the side. "And what makes you think that you can just waltz up here, unprepared, when Princesses Celestia and Luna's lives are possibly in danger? What did you leave behind?" she asked.

"It's just some parchment and a quill, it's not much. Plus, we're right outside our library, so it's not like it's a big deal or anything," Spike replied.

Twilight stared at him, "You better be glad I'm too tired to leave you behind, today."

"Phht. Yeah, right. In that case, I'm a nine-armed, six-legged, three-eyed monster," Spike said jokingly. Twilight couldn't keep up her charade any longer, she started laughing along with Spike.

"But seriously, get those valuable tools," she serious'd. And Spike was in and out in a few seconds. "All right, now that that's out of the way…" Twilight said, pacing in front of her teammates, "We need to get to Canterlot as fast as possible, so, Spike, if you'd please," she motioned her hoof towards herself.

Spike took off his backpack and took out a book, a small vase, a wooden spoon, and some cinnamon and handed them off to Twilight.

"I need a strand of red hair," she stated. Everypony looked to Rainbow Dash. It took a while for her to notice, but she eventually gave in to peer pressure.

"Eugh, fine," she sighed, plucking a hair from her head, wincing a little.

"Now, as you can see, I have some cinnamon, and a red hair," Twilight stated, "What I'm going to do is put them into this specially made cauldron…"

"That's a vase," Spike said, monotonously.

"Cauldron… and I will mix them together using this spoon, while saying these ancient words taken from this history book," she said, holding up the items for all to see.

"I will now recite the ancient words of my people," she started, "E-hem…"

…

…

…

…

"Blah-blah-blah, JUMANJI!"

she shouted.

The cauldron bubbled despite not having any liquid inside and enveloped her horn, with green lighting effects. She unleashed a teleportation spell that sent her and her friends to Canterlot.

…Little did she know that a certain somepony was hiding in the shrubbery and tagged along.

SOMEWHERE…

IN A NEARBY CANTERLOT…

Winds were blowing, and not a soul was seen in the middle of Canterlot Square. Then, a big white ball of light appeared and disappeared, leaving 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7… 8 souls in the area. Everypony looked around, before Fluttershy asked the inescapable question, "Where is everyone?"

Twilight looked around, searching for an answer, as they all were. Then, a voice came up and said, "What about that?"

While what the pony was pointing at was extremely important, nopony expected this voice. It was unmistakable; it was Lyra Heartstrings's voice. "Lyra? What're you doin' here?" Applejack asked.

END OF PART 1


End file.
